The Battle Of Earth
The Battle Of Earth was the culminating battle in ''IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame ''for the fate of the planet and the entire universe, fought among the Avengers, The 88 Squad, The Resistance, and their allies united against Emperor Palpatine, Kylo Ren, The First Order, The Horde Of Darkness, and the alternate timeline versions of Thanos, The Black Order, and their full compliments of Outriders, Chitauri, and Sakaaran armies, as well as several villains The Horde Of Darkness have allied with in the past. The monumental scale of the battle makes it one of the largest extraterrestrial conflicts in Earth's history. The battle took place in the demolished ruins of the New Avengers Facility in New York, shortly after it was destroyed by the First Order Star Destroyer and Thanos' flagship, the Sanctuary II. After the Avengers, the Resistance, and The 88 Squad, united under the banner of Captain America and IG-88, rallied their own defenses in the united Wakandan Forces, The Masters of the Mystic Arts, The Ravagers, The Asgardians, the Guardians Of The Galaxy, The 88 Squads' allies, and previous allies from other universe that The 88 Squad have met. Both sides then collided to a head in a massive assault, fighting for possession of the Infinity Stones. Many casualties from both battlefronts resulted from the battle. With both sides vying for supremacy, the tide turned in favor of the heroes when Captain Marvel arrived and used her cosmic powers to destroy the ''Sanctuary II ''and several First Order Star Destroyers & TIE Fighters, which had pinned down the heroes until that point and gave Thanos & Emperor Palpatine the tactical advantage. The battle came to a decisive close when Iron Man sacrificed his life to activate the completed Nano Gauntlet, as well as IG-88 activating his own Nano Gauntlet, wiping out Emperor Palpatine, Kylo Ren, The FIrst Order, Thanos and his armies, and several Horde Of Darkness villains & their allies, effectively avenging the resurrected trillions who previously perished in the Decimation, as well as resurrecting, bringing back any world that was disintegrated by the villains (including the X-Men Universe, Beacon Academy, Republic City, and the Prism Flower), and ending the villains' war on Earth. Heroes from other universes that assisted in the Battle Of Earth In addition to The 88 Squad, The Resistance, their allies, and The Avengers, the following list of heroes from different universes joined them in battling the villains: *Rise/Dawn/War Planet Of The Apes: All Apes led by Maurice *Scott Pilgrim: Scott Pilgrim, Ramona Flowers, Knives Chau *Star Wars: General Leia Organa, Ezra Bridger, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Zeb Orrelios, Chopper, Kallus, The ''Star Wars Resistance ''Heroes, Nien Numb, Wedge Antilles, The Ghost, several Resistance and Republic Starfighters, Various Force Ghosts led by Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi *Alice In Wonderland (2010): Alice Kingsleigh (resurrected after being disintegrated), Tarrant Hightopp (resurrected after being disintegrated), White Queen (resurrected after being disintegrated), Red Queen (resurrected after being disintegrated), Tweedledee & Tweedledum (resurrected after being disintegrated), Time (resurrected after being disintegrated), Cheshire Cat (resurrected after being disintegrated), White Rabbit (resurrected after being disintegrated), Bloodhound (resurrected after being disintegrated), Mallymkun (resurrected after being disintegrated), March Hare (resurrected after being disintegrated), Wilkins (resurrected after being disintegrated) *Spaceballs: Lone Starr, Barf, Princess Vespa, Dot Matrix *The Black Cauldron: Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Gurgi, Fflewddur "Pickles" Fflam, Hen Wen *Lord Of The Rings: Gandalf The White, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, King Aragorn, Galadriel, Gimli, Elrond, Legolas, Pippin, Merry, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir, Eomer, Treebeard, The Middle Earth Armies *Star Trek (Original Trilogy): Uhura, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov, The Enterprise *The Maze Runner: Thomas, Minho, Frypan, Harriet, Jorge, Aris, Gally, Sonya, Vince, Brenda *Willow: Willow, Sorsha, Madmartigan, The Nelwyn Armies *Dragonheart: Bowen, Kara, The Armies of the Kingdom *Dungeons & Dragons: Ridley Freeborn, Snails, Marina Pretensa, Norda, Elwood, Halvarth *Divergent: Tris (resurrected after being disintegrated), Four (resurrected after being disintegrated), Caleb (resurrected after being disintegrated), Christina (resurrected after being disintegrated), Tori Wu (resurrected after being disintegrated) *Nausicaa Of The Valley Of The Wind: Nausicaa *Princess Mononoke: Ashitaka, San *Howl's Moving Castle: The Castle *Castle In The Sky: Pazu, Princess Sheeta, Robo Soldier *Porco Rosso: Porco Rosso, Madame Gina *Men In Black: Agent J, Agent K, Frank The Pug, Worm Guys, Agent H, Agent M, Pawny, Agent C, Agent O, Various Aliens *The Mummy: Rick O'Connell, Evelyn O'Connell, Alex O'Connell, Ardeth Bay, Nick Morton / Set *The Last Witch Hunter: Kaulder, Chloe, Dolan 36 *The Golden Compass: Lyra, Roger, Iorek, Lee, Serafina, Pantalaimon *The Dark Tower: Roland, Jake *The Mask/Legend Of Zorro: Zorro, Elena *Star Trek - The Next Generation: Picard, Riker, Geordi, Tasha, Worf, Beverly, Katherine, Deanna, Lore, Wesley, Guinan *Pixels: Sam Brenner, Will Cooper, Violet Van Patten, Eddie Plant, Ludlow Lamonsoff, Lady Lisa, Q*Berts, Various Arcade Aliens *The Hunger Games: Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy, Johanna Mason *John Wick: John Wick *Planet Of The Apes (2001): Ari, Colonel Attar, The Ape & Human Army *Sharknado: Fin Shepard, April Wexler, Nova Clarke, Bryan, Skye, Gil Shepard *Pirates Of The Caribbean: Jack Sparrow, Joshamee Gibbs, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Jack The Monkey, Henry Turner, Carina Smyth, The Black Pearl *Rampage: George *NeverEnding Story: Falkor, Bastian, The Rock Biter, Bark Troll, The Childlike Empress, The Fantasia Armies *Pan: Peter Pan, James Hook, Tiger Lily, The Lost Boys *The Legend Of Tarzan: Tarzan, Jane, The Gorilla Army *Peter Pan (2003): Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, The Lost Boys *Hook (1991): Peter "Pan" Banning, Tinker Bell, The Lost Boys, Rufio (resurrected after being disintegrated) *Sky High: Will Stronghold, The Commander, Jetstream, Layla Williams, Warren Peace, Ethan Bank, Maj Lewis, Zack Attack, Lash & Speed, Principal Powers, Coach Boomer, Ron Wilson, Nurse Spex, All-American Boy, Professor Medulla, Elastic Girl, Larry, Carbon Copy Kid, Freeze Girl, Various Heroes *Red Riding Hood: Valerie, Peter *Die Hard: John McClane, Holly McClane, Sgt. Al Powell, Dwayne T Robinson, Captain Carmine Lorenzo *Back To The Future: Marty McFly, Doc Brown, Clara Clayton, Jules & Verne, Jennifer Parker, *Harry Potter: Hagrid, Flitwick, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, McGonagall, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Various Wizards & Hogwarts Staff *The Mask: Stanley Ipkiss / The Mask *I Robot: Det. Del Spooner, Sonny, Various NS-5's *The Great Wall (2017): William Garin, Sir Ballard, Tiger Troop, Eagle Troop, Bear Troop, *Dracula Untold: Count Dracula / Vlad, Mina Harker, Vampire Army *Van Helsing (2004): Gabriel Van Helsing, Carl *Jumanji (2017/2019): Smolder Bravestone, Shelley Oberon, Mouse Finbar, Ruby Roundhouse, Jefferson McDonough, Nigel Billingsley *The Three Musketeers (1993): Aramis, Athos, D'Artagnan, Porthos *The Three Musketeers (2011): D'Artagnan, Athos, Porthos, Aramis, Planchet, Constance *Mulan (1998): Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, Cri-Kee, Khan, The China Army *Hancock: John Hancock *Transformers (film series): Cade Yeager, Viviane Wembly, Izabella, Jimmy, Lucas Flannery (resurrected after being disintegrated), William Lennox, Robert Epps, Santos, Seymour Simmons, Ratchet (resurrected after being disintegrated), Ironhide (resurrected after being disintegrated), Sideswipe, Mudflap, Skids, Jolt, Chromia, Dino / Mirage, Leadfoot (resurrected after being disintegrated), Roadbuster, Topspin, Sqweeks, Cogman, Daytrader, Bulldog, Spitfire, The Knights Of Iacon, Grimlock, Slug, Strafe, Scorn, Trench, The Mini-Dinobots, Tessa Yeager, Shane Dyson *GI Joe (film series): Roadblock, Storm Shadow, Snake Eyes, Lady Jaye, Flint, Jinx, Duke (resurrected after being disintegrated), General Colton, Grunt (resurrected after being disintegrated), Clutch (resurrected after being disintegrated), Ripcord, Heavy Duty (resurrected after being disintegrated), General Hawk, Scarlett, Breaker, Sgt. Stone *The Twilight Saga: Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Renesmee Cullen, Senna, Zafrina, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate, Sasha, Tanya, Vasilii, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, Tia, Henri, Yvette, Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Stefan, Vladimir *Bad Boys: Mike, Marcus *Percy Jackson & The Olympians: Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Tyson, Clarisse La Rue, Thalia Grace, Chiron, Camp Half Blood Members, The Gods *Kingsman: Harry Hart, Eggsy, Ginger Ale, Tequila, Champ, Tilde, Elton John, Jamal, Ryan *Super Mario Bros. (1993): Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Various Goombas & Koopas *Mortal Engines: Hester, Tom, The Londoners, The Anti-Tractionists *Alita - Battle Angel: Alita, Dr. Dyson Ido *Independence Day: Jake Morrison, David Levinson, Dylan Hiller, Patricia Whitmore, Dr. Brackish Okun, Various Heroes *Gemini Man: Henry Brogan, Jackson "Junior" Brogan, Dani Zakarweski *Hellboy (2004/2008): Hellboy, Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien, Johann Krauss *Hellboy (2019): Hellboy, Alice Monaghan, Ben Daimio, Abe Sapien *Jurassic Park: Blue, Various Dinosaurs *Terminator: Sarah Connor, T-800, Grace, Dani, John Connor, Various Reprogrammed Endoskeleton T-800s *Narnia: Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, Aslan, Prince Caspian, Reepicheep, The Narnia Armies *Star Trek (2009): James T Kirk, Spock, Leonard McCoy, Nyota Uhura, Montgomery Scott, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov *The Orville: Captain Ed Mercer & The Orville Crew *Pokemon - Detective Pikachu: Detective Pikachu / Henry Goodman, Tim Goodman, Lucy Stevens, Psyduck, Mewtwo, Various Pokemon *Sonic The Hedgehog (2020): Sonic The Hedgehog, Tom Wachowski, Annie Wachowski *TMNT (2014): Master Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Vern Fenwick *The Expendables: Barney Ross, Lee Christmas, Max Drummer, Galgo, Doctor Death, Gunner Jensen, Toll Road, Hale Caesar, Trench Mauser, Yin Yang, Bonaparte, Luna, John Smilee, Thorn, Mars, Mr. Church, Tool Ross, Booker, Billy "The Kid" Timmons, Maggie Chan